


predator and prey

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Also hella feels in there, Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan Arc, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, some might consider this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Swan wants Killian, but when he refuses to give her what she wants, she seeks out an alternative to her needs. She'd met a version of him once that would be all to willing to give her what she needed. Set during "Birth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	predator and prey

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly three months of having a muse that refused to write, the wonderful theMagicalTweet over on Twitter prompted me with this prompt: a frustrated Emma wants a taste of a dark hook with no strings attached, so as the dark one, she travels back in time to get a piece of a man who has yet to meet her for some fun? Idk it's a bit messy but I'm just thinking of mindless sex. In typical me fashion I was incapable of writing pure smut and had to involve some plot and intrigue to this messy angsty fic.
> 
> Now, something strange happened this morning before the sneak peak was released for “Birth”. I had written a portion of text for this fic which ended up being exactly what Hook said in the sneak peek. It’s a little crazy! I kinda freaked out when it happened.
> 
> But enjoy –

Despite all of her attempts, Emma had been unable to persuade Killian to give her what she wanted. She wanted him to join her, to be with her, to let her give in to all the darker desires that hummed beneath her skin. She had always craved him, right from the start – even if she’d denied it for far too long. But the magic that crept within her, twisting through her blood veins, and whispering in her ears – it craved him unlike anything ever before.

He’d given her no other choice. If this Killian, the man that had worked so hard to be good, refused to give into her desires – she’d find a way. She knew a man that was easily captivated by her and more than willing for a fuck.

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it crossed a line. But Emma didn’t care. At least the Dark One didn’t care. Emma, the Savior, the conscious that still screamed into the vast darkness of her mind, she could see the line that would be crossed. But the Dark One saw right as wrong and wrong as right. If it felt good, it was good. And God only knew how good it would be.

Emma had no idea how to cross realms or timelines, but the Dark One did. The Dark One knew all. She sought out the ingredients, recited words from a spell _her_ eyes had never laid sight on, and created herself a portal that allowed her to come face-to-face with her one true desire.

 _Captain Hook_.

She had encountered him once in all his ruthless glory. Had _her_ Killian not interrupted that night, she knew exactly where it would have gone. Captain Hook meant no emotions, no love, no tenderness – none of the messy relationship elements that had made it so hard to get close to Killian once upon a time.

Captain Hook was the one she could easily see herself giving into on the beanstalk. But then he had to go and show his true self. The man beneath the flirtation and bravado. The good man, with a good heart, that she knew good and well to stay away from.

This was an itch she had to scratch and if Killian wasn’t prepared to throw it down, she knew Hook would be.

With a snap of her fingers she donned clothes, not unlike the ones she’d worn in the Enchanted Forest when she and Killian had fallen back in time. Only this time, she traded the brown bodice for one made of black leather, tighter than before (if that were even possible) to emphasis the assets that she _knew_ he was fond of.

The tavern was busy. Bar maids hustled around with drinks, while wenches threw themselves at ever pair pants with a decent face. Killian, of course, was surrounded by a number of them. He was easy to spot out in the crowd of half-drunk pirates – he was the one laughing the loudest, putting on a good show for the harem of women around him, all fawning for over him for the chance to be the one he took back to the Jolly Roger.

Emma wasn’t the least bit afraid to play dirty. She’d been jealous as Emma, before she was even _really_ with her Killian. Now, with the Dark One lurking beneath the surface, she was more than willing to pull out and crush a few hearts if she had to.

“Hello there _Captain_.” Emma said grandly as she leaned over the table with a wicked smirk on her lips. She reached for his tankard of rum, taking a hearty swig of it before sitting it back down in front of him.

“Hello yourself.” Killian remarked, his tongue darting out over his lips as he locked eyes with her. The wenches at his sides glowered at her, but she didn’t give a damn. They could think what they wanted and say what they liked, but there was no chance for any of them now. Emma knew him well enough to know that. The look on his face said it all. A mischievous grin and a starved look in his eyes.

She was his prey and he had no idea that she was the true predator here.

Emma pouted a little, batting her eyes at him. “I thought I’d join you, but you seem to be pretty occupied right now.” She acted as though she might leave, waiting for the right reaction out of him.

“They were just leaving.” Killian said with a dark little chuckle. “Weren’t you ladies?” He gave them looks askance, that told them that they were no longer wanted. Emma couldn’t help but feel amused, and more than a little proud, of the fact that she could clear an entire table of women when it came to Killian’s attention.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt,” Emma said as she moved to sit down beside him at the table. “I’d hate to think that I’m depriving you of a whole harem of fun.”

Killian waved his hand dismissively to the little group of women who were now giving them both dirty looks. His attention was solely on her now. “I doubt the whole lot of them could be half as much fun as I think you’d be.”

“Can you tell I’d be fun just by looking at me, _Captain_?” Emma questioned, taking his tankard again to drink from it. She relished the burn of the rum as it slid down her throat. “I could be some innocent woman, without a clue what I’m getting myself into.”

Killian chuckled, “That’d be fun, though – you strike me as a woman with experience.” He said lowly, taking the tankard back from her, using his hook to push her hair behind her shoulder. “You commanded my attention like a woman who knows her way around a man.” There was some light of recognition in his eyes then. One that made her heart skip a beat.

“Maybe I do know my way around a _pirate_.” She taunted, wanting to play upon his own jealousy streak.

“Haven’t we met before?” Killian questioned, canting his head to the side as he studied her expression. They were both studying each other. Two predators waiting for their chance to claim their stake in the other.

Emma’s expression faltered. She had been so certain she’d chosen a point in his timeline _before_ they met that night. He’d been so drunk, regardless, that it probably wouldn’t have mattered if she had found a point after. Her Killian had told her that he didn’t remember that night. Unless he did. Unless he _always_ had. Where Emma would have been at a loss in explaining the timeline, the Dark One understood. They were always meant to go back in time, she was always meant to meet him at one of his darkest points, and he was always meant to remember her. Meaning when they ventured up the beanstalk…

 _I was hoping it’d be you_.

Fuck. Emma reached for her tankard of rum, downing it in one swift swig. She couldn’t let that little voice in her mind get the best of her, not when she was so close to having what she wanted.

“I don’t think we have.” Emma drawled out, her fingers reaching for his hook, curling them around it, letting his mind wander with what her hand _could_ be doing. “But we could be getting more acquainted with each other right now.” With her freehand she took hold of one of his lapels, leaning closer to him. “Wouldn’t you like that _Captain_?”

Killian bite back a groan, his gaze dropping to her lips, leaning closer to her. “I’d like that very much, love.” He said hotly, before he closed the distance between them, completely unaffected by the fact that they were very much still in public.

Emma didn’t care either. In fact the public element of it all made her blood run hot and her heart beat faster. In ways she hadn’t felt since letting the darkness consume her. This was why she craved him so much, because he made her feel alive. Instead of a shell for darkness to dwell in.

She tightened her grip on the lapel of his jacket, slanting her mouth over his like she was starving and he was all she needed to satisfy that hunger. Her hand slipped from his hook, dropping to his lap to palm him through his leather trousers.

Killian growled against her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, teeth knocking against hers as they attempted to consume one another. Even he seemed driven to possess _all_ of her. This Hook didn’t know she was the Dark One, didn’t know that what she was, was no different than the beast that had taken his hand. The essence of the very crocodile he was hell bent on destroying, was the same essence that was driving her to have him. There was some sick poetic irony to that fact.

He broke from the kiss, breathing raggedly, his eyes dark with lust.

Emma smirked at him, her lashes fluttering as she continued to tease her fingers over the outline of his cock. “Seems like _someone_ wants to drop anchor.” She said, trying to suppress an almost giggle that rose up in her throat. _Her_ Killian so enjoyed her ridiculous pirate quips. “Take me back to the Jolly Roger.”

Killian cocked a brow at her, “Have you heard of me love?” He questioned, a smirk spreading over his lips, far too pleased with himself. “Is that why you sought me out tonight, lass? Did you want to see for yourself if Captain Hook is a fine fuck?” His gaze raked hotly over her face, his hand moving to where hers still teased his groin.

“Maybe I _have_ heard of you.” Emma said lowly, twisting her hand out from beneath his, reaching up to grasp his jaw. “But right now, I don’t want to hear about you fucking _anyone_ but me.”

“Aren’t you a feisty one.” Killian remarked, his brows shooting upwards at how quickly she’d moved, how cool and collected she spoke in that moment, despite the fire burning in her eyes. So similar to the woman he remembered like a dream, but so unlike her too.

Emma leaned in and kissed him again, letting her fingers slip back into his hair. It was a little shorter than the length she was used to, but it still felt like heaven as it slid between her fingers. Was it _wrong_ to be thinking of someone else when someone else was simply a different version of the man in front of her? If it was wrong, it was right in this instance. Because it was all she could get.

She pulled back, licking her lips as she met his too-blue gaze. “Take me back to the ship. I’m tired of being in public.” Of course, she could just _poof_ them onto his ship, but then that would alert him to the fact that she was no typical woman and given his vendetta against the Dark One and maybe even magic at this point, it could easily get messy. He wasn’t drunk enough to convince him that it was normal.

“As you wish.” Killian grinned at her, reaching into his pocket to leave a few coins on the table for the bar maid, before he took her by the hand and practically dragged her out of the tavern. His crew made a few jeering remarks and the women he’d abandoned gave her looks fit to kill. If only they knew who they were glaring at.

They could all throw themselves at him another day, but the fact of the matter was that he’d end up with her because he was her True Love.

Emma was thankful that the tavern was only a block from the dock, which made their journey through the small seaport short and uneventful. It was quite clear that both of them were interested in one thing and one thing alone.

“You know, some women are a bit unnerved by the hook.” He remarked, as they boarded the ship, her fingers curled tightly around the hook. “But you, you’ve taken quite the shinning to it I see.” It was easy to be comfortable with it, she’d held it a hundred times with her Killian. But even then, it had never bothered her once.

“Any woman who takes issue with this, doesn’t deserve to be on your ship, Captain.” Emma told him lowly. She had to concentrate on making sure she didn’t slip and say his name, because she didn’t know it – not as this nameless wench, an unknown fuck in the night. She knew he was Captain Hook, but aside from that, he only had that name.

“Tell me about it.” He scoffed, giving her a look. “There’s something different about you. You’re not like the other women I’ve brought back to the Jolly.”

Emma shook her head, stepping closing to him. “What did I tell you _Hook_? I don’t want to hear about who you’ve fucked, unless you’re detailing how you plan to do me.” Emma growled out, fingers curling around the lapels of his heavy leather coat, pulling him towards her. She didn’t want him to get loose lipped and get attached to her. She knew they both were far too open with each other and she didn’t want that messy side. “You strike me as a good pirate that carries a rum aboard his ship. I’m thirsty.”

Killian grinned at her, “Haven’t had enough?” He remarked, taking her by the hand then, leading her down into his cabin. “I’m a very good pirate. I wouldn’t go anywhere without rum.” He released her hand to pull his flask from his pocket. “If you don’t mind sharing.”

“Not at all.” Emma countered, taking the flask from him once he’d taken a swig. “Though this is going to be empty far too soon.”

“I have plenty more.” Killian assured her, nodding his head towards the cabinet Emma was well aware he stored his rum in. “You planning on getting us drunk?”

Emma was fairly certain that another side effect of her new Dark One status was that she couldn’t get drunk. She was barely even buzzed. Her magic made her feel more drunk than the rum was, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy the way it burned her throat and made her remember all the time she’d drunk with her pirate.

“Maybe.” She smirked, loosening the laces of her bodice. “Maybe I’m just trying to get _you_ drunk.” Emma said lowly, catching the way she’d drawn his attention to her breasts. She knew what he liked, no matter which point in his life she was at.

“ _You_ are trying to get a pirate drunk? I think you’re crazy.” Killian remarked teasingly, taking another swig of his rum. It was safe to say that he’d already had quite a few drinks before she’d turned up, because she could already see in his reactions that he was pretty close to _drunk_.

She didn’t want him _too_ drunk. She just wanted him to remember this evening as a really good dream. She didn’t want to erase his memory again. Once was enough for a lifetime.

“Maybe I want you a little drunk so you’re freer. Maybe all I want is to be absolutely plundered by a big, _bad_ , pirate Captain.” Emma taunted, wanting to get him going. She wanted him on her like he’d been the last time they’d crossed paths. Only this time, there was no one there to interrupt them.

Killian strode towards her, flashing her a lopsided, over-eager grin. ”Is that what you came here for tonight? Did you hear that I was in port and decide you just had to have a go with one of the fiercest pirates at sea?”

Emma stepped closer, her hands sliding over his chest. “Would you like it if I said yes?” She questioned, her voice a little lower as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. She ran one of her hands downwards, cupping him through his trousers once again. “I bet you pirates get off on the fact that you’re known across the seas.” Emma said hotly, brushing her lips along his jawline, her breath dancing over his skin. “You like the fact that I came here tonight for the sole purpose of having this _in_ me.”

Killian pulled back, turning his head to meet her gaze. His answer came in the form of a heated kiss that stole her breath. He came at her like an animal that had cornered its prey and was no longer interested in the cat-and-mouse game. He spun her around and back her up against the ladder that ascended to the upper deck.

Emma had had dreams like this. Her encounter with Killian’s past self had sparked a deep seated need that she _never_ thought would be fulfilled, quite like this. There was something different about how her Killian handled her and how this _Hook_ , unfamiliar with the press of her body against his, handled her so much more roughly. That was what he craved. She needed the darkness.

Her back arched back against the ladder as his lips dragged along her jaw and down her throat, sucking at her pulse point. Emma shoved at his leather jacket until it hit the ground at his feet. She pulled him to her, wanting to feel all of him pressed up against all of her. Her lips slanted hungrily over his, their tongue and teeth at war with each other. It was raw, unbridled, and wild.

Killian’s fingers tugged at the laces of her bodice, his hook digging into her hip as he held her steady there against the ladder. Emma had shifted herself so she sat precariously on the edge of one of the rungs, giving her the perfect leverage to wrap her legs around his, pulling him in close to her.

He used his hook to jerk her skirts upwards, his hand dropping from her bodice to skim along her bare leg. Killian broke from the kiss to meet her gaze. “No under things, hmm? You did come here to fuck didn’t you?”

Emma smirked at him, taking over removing her bodice, since his hand was currently occupied between her thighs. He barely gave her _any_ attention, his fingers ghosting over her center, _teasing_ her.

“ _Pirate_.” She hissed out, her fingers delving into his hair as she claimed his mouth once more. Killian growled against her lips, thrusting one of his fingers into her, exploring her, testing her. Emma’s heart was pounding a mile a minute, anxious for what was coming. She’d wanted this for so long, wanted him, _this_. It wasn’t quite the way she imagined it, but now – with who she was now – it was all she wanted.

Emma fumbled with the laces of his trousers, jerking them loose, freeing his cock from their confines. Killian groaned as her fingers curled around him, teasing him the way he was teasing her.

“You’re quite the big boy, aren’t you?” Emma grinned as she stroked his cock, marveling the weight of it in her palm. The look on his face was worth everything. His lips were parted and his eyes were half-lidded. “You ought to put this to good use, Captain. I came here to be pillaged and plundered.

Killian pulled her hand away from his cock, giving her a heated, dangerous look. “And do you doubt my abilities to do that, Emma?” He questioned, taking his cock in hand and guiding it to her center.

Emma could feel the magic beneath her skin, brimming with excitement that she was giving it what it so maddeningly craved. She’d never known magic to be something that craved another person, but it seemed so desperate to have them together. Or her own deep seated needs were caught up with the magic, giving her an excuse to let her needs bubble to the surface. To be selfish and greedy and _want_.

She cried out, far louder than she should have, enough to wake the entire seaport as he slammed himself into her. It was one swift motion that brought him all the way into her and another swift pull that drew him out. Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt so hard she left marks in his skin beneath.

Killian grunted and groaned as he moved, his lips dragging along her jawline, fingers pressing into her hip to hold her steady. He moved like a man possessed, fucking her with little gentleness, little regard for anything other than the pleasure they got at the end of it.

Emma’s fingers delved into his hair, tugging at the strands as they slid between her fingers. She rocked her hips in time with his movements, caught up completely in how good it felt to be with him. Everything else seemed to fall away in that moment and there was only the two of them. Even out of place they fit together like they were made for one another.

She knew it wasn’t going to take much longer. They were both so keyed up and he was so incredibly merciless in his movements. Emma’s held fell back against the ladder rung behind her, her lips parting as she cried out. “I’m so close.” She hissed out, feeling her inner walls starting to clench around him.

That only spurred him on. His hand slipped down between them, using his hook to keep her steady as his fingers teased over her sensitive flesh where they were joined. That was all it took to send her careening over the edge.

Killian hissed out a slew of curses as he went rigid, her release sparking his own. He slammed into her one last time, filling her completely as they basked in the glory of their release. She was trembling as his weight pressed her against the ladder more, her fingers dragging through his hair, down his neck, clutching at his shoulders for support.

She needed to go. Before the after came. Before the guilt set in. Before he got attached and she fucked everything to hell.

He looked so boyish and young as he flashed her a lazy grin. “That was…” He chuckled, pushing his fingers through his mussed hair.

“A one time thing.” Emma whispered, pushing at his shoulders to urge him to move back. “I should go. Before your crew comes back.” She said, trying to advert her gaze away from his face.

“Here I thought you’d be spending the night. I assure you that I am not like other men,” Killian said grandly, though he backed up for her to move off the ladder. “I can give you more than one go.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I have no doubt of your virility, _Hook_ , but… I have somewhere I need to get back to.”

“Have you another man?” He questioned with a sound in his voice that _almost_ sounded like disappointment. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Something like that.” Emma admitted as she straightened her skirts and laced up her bodice. “Don’t get sentimental on me _pirate_.” She warned him, meeting his eyes for a brief moment before she turned her back to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied distantly. She didn’t look back as she climbed up the ladder, vanishing back to her own realm, her own time, as she reached the deck. If he went after her look a fool, he’d find her gone. Like a dream-like vision that vanished as you came back to the waking world.

~o~

Killian sat bolt upright in the bed, his heart pounding in his chest as took in his surroundings. He was exactly where he’d been when he’d gone to bed a few hours ago. Nothing seemed out of place, at least not visibly. What felt out of place was the memory that posed as a dream. But he knew better. He knew the difference between the two. He’d spent a lifetime believing something was a dream, until it all fell into place. This was no different.

He dressed himself quickly, making his way to Emma’s house. He needed answers _now_. He pounded his fist against the door, before he pushed it open, unsurprised by the fact that she would let him in.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” Killian hissed out as he laid eyes on her. She stood there so elegantly. Her fitted black dress hugging to curves that he could practically feel beneath his fingertips. “How _dare_ you.”

Emma cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. “What was I supposed to do Killian? Everything I am is screaming for you and you refuse to give in to me.” She stepped towards him, reaching out to touch him, but he flinched away from her touching. “You recoil from me, like I _disgust_ you. I needed you and I knew a version of you that would be more than willing to have me.”

“You don’t _disgust_ me.” Killian gritted out, his jaw setting hard as he stared down at her. “You’re different. My Emma wouldn’t have –”

“ _Your_ Emma would have.” Emma snapped back. “ _Your_ Emma would have fucked that version of yourself had you not been there watching. Because that version of you came without the messy emotions that keep getting in _your_ way now.” She reached out to touch his cheek and this time he didn’t recoil from her. “I didn’t go back there to hurt you Killian. I went back because I needed you and _only_ you and that was the only way.”

“Why do you need me? I don’t wish to be _used_ by the Dark One.”

“All you see is the Dark One.” Emma stiffened. “I’m _still_ Emma.” She took hold of his jaw, urging him to look down at her. “I still love you.”

Killian’s expression faltered. Emma was there. He could see her in her eyes. _His_ Emma was still there. Beneath the darkness. A tiny light shining through. He just had to learn to accept that. “I should apologize for what I said aboard my ship. I still love you, Emma.” He whispered, his brows creasing together. “You’re more than the Dark One, you’re still you.”

“You don’t understand how maddening the pull is,” Emma brushed her fingers over his cheek, brushing his hair away from his temples. “My desires feel a hundred times stronger like this. I _needed_ you and you refused me. I knew if I went back to a time where darkness still tasted sweet to you, that you would want me.”

Killian’s jaw went slack and he shook his head. “I can help, Emma.” He said quietly, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in close. “If I can somehow lessen the voices in her head, Emma… If I can sooth the beast in you. I’m willing to do whatever I have to.”

“I just want you to be here with me.” Emma confessed, leaning up to kiss him, cradling his cheek as she did. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“ _Shhh_.” Killian whispered, his hand skimming along her back. “I’m here now. You’re not alone.”

Emma wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest, relishing the steady thump of his heart beat. “I shouldn’t have done that to you, Killian. But everything that’s wrong is right and everything that’s good is bad.” Her voice wavered with emotion. “Forgive me Killian.”

“I only have myself to blame. If I hadn’t turned my back on you… if I had only just _understood_ what you’re going through.”

“Don’t blame yourself. This is all on me, not you.” Emma pulled back, meeting his gaze. “It’s my curse, my burden.”

“But I’m willing to share it with you.” Killian said seriously. “Give me your burdens, lessen your load.”

“You already have.” Emma whispered, dropping her gaze, her lips pressing together.

Killian’s brows knit together, studying her expression. “I don’t understand.”

“All of this… I did it for you.”

He swore his heart stopped in that moment as it all became clear. “ _Emma_.” Killian held her to him even closer, his eyes searching hers desperately. “What did you do?”

“I let the darkness consume me in Camelot so that I wouldn’t have to lose you. I was sick and tired of catering to everyone else’s needs, giving everyone else their happy endings. I was _this_ close to losing you and everyone turned their backs on me. I could sacrifice _everything_ for them, but the moment I have to do something for _me_ and _my_ happy ending, they all turned against me.” Emma hissed out, anger and venom boiling in her otherwise cool and collected voice. “Now do you see why it hurt when you said you _loved_ me? Why I would go back in time just so I could have a taste of the one thing that I crave the most. It felt like you’d ripped my heart out and crushed it. After all you said to me in Camelot.”

“I don’t remember.”

“I _know_.” Emma clenched her fists. “Which is why I forgave you because you don’t know why and it’s better that way. At least you’re alive. That’s what matters to me. I could stomach the pain so long as I knew you were okay, Killian.”

“Give me my memories back Emma. Let me remember what you did for me. Let me in.” Killian begged her. “I want to know what I said. I want to know what we _did_.” He took her hand in his, urging her to lace her fingers with his.

Emma’s anger subsided as quickly as it flared up. There was vulnerability in her expression as she held his hand tightly. “Don’t hate me Killian. _Please_. I couldn’t bare it. I couldn’t lose you. I would have lost myself completely. It was the only way.”

She leaned up and kissed him. Hesitantly at first, before it grew into something so powerful that it left him reeling.

Then the floodgates opened. It all came rushing back. All the empty spaces in his mind were filled with the memories she’d stolen. Their horseback ride, watching Henry with the girl, giving her the ring, the Middlemist meadow….

 


End file.
